Breakeven
by AprilC3604
Summary: Sequel to 'Living on the Edge' Dean and Jamie are faced with even more test in their relationship. Will they make it or will they part ways for good? Dean/OC some Sam/OC Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

**Jamie****'****s****POV**

I sat there next to the small window in a small wooden rocking chair just looking out and watching it snow. A small sigh escaped me as I looked back on the last years of my life. If you would have asked me then if I would be where I am today... I would have thought you were crazy. No way in hell did I ever think my life would turn out this way. This stuff just doesnt happen to people like me. It was never in the cards. I still can't believe it most days. Some days I still think I am going to wake up and this will all be a dream. Things really got crazy and of course it all started when Dean took me that one night. I thought I was in hell and I was until I fell for the bastard. Go figure. But you all already knew that part of my life. I guess the best thing to do is start when me and Dean left Sam and Alice after the twins were born to go hunting. That is when this all started. Things took a few turns for us both. Some bad and some...well you'll see. *Smiles*

**One****year****ago****General****POV**

Jamie Keller walked thought the motel room door and slammed it behind her, "That bastard!" She screams as she threw the lamp across the room. She picked up her back and began to pack, seething.

Dean Winchester opened the door and slammed it, "What the fuck is your problem? It was nothing, Jamie! Give me a break for once."

Jamie threw her bag down on the bed and turned to face him, "It was nothing? Dean, you had your tongue down her throat! Don't you dare tell me it was nothing! I saw you! Again!"

"What? It was just a kiss. She asked for it. Don't you get mad at me. You know how I am. You're still my favorite."

"I can be mad all I damn well want! How could you do this to me?" She began to cry. "I don't want to be your favorite if this is what I have to deal with."

"I'm sorry alright? Shit happens. Get over it already. You know I love you." Dean said and grabbed a beer.

"Yeah I use to know but now days...hell I don't know how you feel about me anymore."

"You think this is easy for me? Damnit Jamie I have done so fuckin much for you but it's never good enough. You bitch and complain all the damn time. I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm not perfect!"

"Yeah I know and I try to look past stuff, I tried to help you, but I cant..." she started and stopped herself

"Cant what Jamie?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I can't do this anymore. You don't want this to work. This was it Dean. Your last chance. My heart just can't take it anymore."

"So that's it? You are just going to throw it all away? Nice Jamie...real nice." Dean said and grabbed a beer.

"I didn't do anything! I tried. I wanted this to work Dean but it can't. This is a two way street and you don't try! I am the only one all in here!"

"Don't give me that crap!" Dean snapped, "You read too much into stuff."

Jamie nodded, "Whatever Dean. I'm done." She said and turned back to her bag and finished packing.

"What are you going?"

"I'm leaving" She said, never once looking at him.

"You're leaving me? Where the hell are you going to go?" Dean snapped.

"I don't know but away from you. I can't do this. It hurts too much. I won't sit by and watch you with her anymore." Jamie said and wiped the tears away.

"I told you that she means nothing to me! Why wont you believe me?"

"That's not the point! The point is this is the third time Dean. I have tried! I'm sorry that I am not good enough for you! I'm sorry that I love you! I'm sorry that I love you to much!" Jamie screamed.

"Don't tell me your are fuckin sorry when you are leaving me! You are the one giving up!" Dean yelled and threw the beer bottle, shattering it.

Jamie jumped and turned away, "I'm done. I...I can't do this."

Dean felt hurt. He had tears in his eyes for the first time in a long time but he was going to fight it and be hard, that's who he was now, "You know what, Fine! Take your shit and just go. I don't want you hear anyways." Those words crushed Jamie inside. "If you don't want me them I don't want you. Good luck out there on your own."

"I'll be better off out there then here with you." Jamie said.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." Dean said, still trying to stay strong, not thinking she was really leaving. "When you get your ass in trouble dont come running to me."

Jamie picked up her back and turned to him with tears in her eyes, "Goodbye Dean."

Dean grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the wall, "If you walk out that door don't you ever come back. Do you hear me?"

Jamie looked into his eyes and sighed, "Yeah...I hear you. Just like always. Bye Dean." She said and pushed him away, grabbed her bag, and walks out the door.

When that door shut something inside of Dean clicked. She was the only thing keeping in from going back off the deep end. Without her around he was nothing anymore. So much for her never leaving him. She was just like everyone else. "Fuck you Jamie!" Dean yelled out as if she could hear him. He grabbed another beer and sat down at the table, one single tear rolled down his cheek.

Jamie stood outside the motel room crying waiting on her cab to get there. She still wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she couldn't stay here. Part of her hoped Dean would come after her but she knew that would never happen. That is not who he was. If he thought she was going to come running back to him then he had another thing coming. She was done being his rag doll. If there is only thing that come out of this is that she was stronger. She was going to continue to hunt on her own. Maybe one day they would meet up again but she wasn't going to hold her breath on that one. It was time to start over. Jamie Keller was official back.

***So there you have chapter one of the sequel. This story won't be as long but it's to get you caught up on where Jamie is now. Some of you may already know if you follow her on twitter but this should be better. Please review guys! Thanks Also a banner is up and Im using a new person in the banner to go with who she is elsewhere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the review. Wow I was so surprised but them. You guys rock!**

**2 weeks later – Jamie POV**

It has been two weeks since I left Dean and it was still hard on me every day and every night. I missed him more than I ever thought I would. I know it sounds crazy but I do. I missed everything about him. But I had to do this for me. He needed to learn there were consequences for his actions. Life wasn't always his way or no way. I had let him get away with so much in the past. Blinded by both fear and love but no more. This was the way it had to be. If not I would always be his door mat. I wanted more. If that makes me selfish then so be it. It was time I started thinking about me. Dean has tried to call me a few times. Of course everytime he called it was to leave me a message and it was him yelling at me, telling me I was crazy for leaving, that I wouldn't make it out in the world alone. Not really the best way to get me to come running back.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…when will you ever learn?" I sighed and packed my bags to head on to the next town where I had heard about a possible vengeful spirit. This was going to be interesting.

**Deans POV**

Two weeks ago she left me. Can you believe that shit? Never even gave me a change to explain myself. Not that it would have mattered. I wasn't like I wanted to kiss that chick. Ok that's not really true. She was hot so I won't lie about that but I would not do that to Jamie...not again. I admit I have screwed up in the past with this relationship but I loved her…hell I still do. More than she will ever know. She is just being a stubborn ass right now. If she wanted me to beg her to come back she had another thing coming. I begged for no one. Not ever her. I just needed to give her a few more days to think and she would come running back. She was just trying to prove a point. Everything was going to be alright. I give it a few more days and she would be back.

I threw my shirt in my duffel and zipped it up. I was heading to Savannah, Ga to check on a case. That's what I needed. I just needed to keep myself distracted. Get my mind off of her. Once the case was over we would talk calmly. I huff. "Yeah us calm. That will happen when hell freezes over." I grab my bag and I walk out of the room.

**Savannah, Ga…..2 days later (General POV) **

Jamie arrived in Savannah, Georgia and she asked around about 'The Pirate's House' Not only did she hear that the food was incredible, but a few people said that it had a ghost story or two associated with the place. This was just what she was looking for.

She got her a room at the Comfort Inn and settled in. She made a cup of coffee and began to go over the information she had gathered. "The Pirate's House is on the upper right corner. It's located on 20 East Broad St." She read, "At least it is close." She tapped her pen on the table. This was usually the part where Dean would tell her to stay put while he went out. He never let her do anything. Jamie shook her head, "Stop thinking about him Jamie. You have a job to do." She told herself and went back to reading.

Dean sat at a small table next to the window just staring out, drinking his beer. He was wondering where Jamie could be at this moment…if she was safe or not. He had called Sam and Alice and they had not heard from her. He ever tried Brian but he wouldn't tell him anything.

"Hi I'm Kathy your waitress. What can I get you?" A tall slim redhead asked with a smile on her face.

Dean heard the voice and turned to her with a cocky smile on his face as he checked her out, "I can think of a few things." He winked at her and immediately felt bad about it. He really was a flirt wasnt he?

"I would give you anything you wanted." She winked back.

Dean smiled at her and cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject before things went any farther, "Just the special. Hey can I ask you something…" he looked at her name tag, "Kathy."

"You can ask me anything handsome." She grinned.

Dean chucked, "I was actually going to ask you about this place. A few people around here seem to think it is haunted. What do you think?"

Kathy sat across from him at the table, "I believe it. There have been some weird things happen around here. Even I have had strange feelings."

"Oh really? Tell me about it. What do you know about this place?" Dean leaned over on the table.

"The restaurant got its name from the fact that in Savannah's past, it was the most popular hang-out spot for pirates and stuff. The history of the building is steeped in the lore of those notorious days from what I hear." She said.

Dean nodded, "So what happened to you?"

"I had been working here about two days when it happened. I was closing up and I was alone in here sweeping the floors. I kept hearing footsteps, like someone was coming down the stairs. I would look and never see anyone so I would go back to do what I was doing. Then a few minutes later I felt like something was breathing on my neck. It got really cold in here and then…" she trailed off and looked away.

"Then what?"

"Then I heard a voice." She said and bit on her lip.

"What did it say?" Dean asked.

"It kept telling me to go through the tunnel?

"Tunnel?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I have never seen it but I guess there is a hidden tunnel under this place. I bet you are thinking I am crazy about right now aren't you?"

"Not at all sweetheart. The things I have heard in my time would drive some people to the nut house. Thank you Kathy. You mind if I look around?

"No go ahead. A lot of people do. I will go put your order in." She smiled and got up.

"Thanks Kathy." Dean said and watched her walk away.

Jamie sat in her room and flipped through the pages and continued to read,"According to Legend, this stairway at one time led to the entrance of a tunnel which ran from the old rum cellar beneath the Pirate's House to the banks of the Savannah River, a short block away. 'Tis said that many able-bodied men, drinking in carefree abandon in what is now our Captain's Room, were carried, drugged and unconscious, through the tunnel to sailing ships anchored in the harbor and were shanghaied by short-handed ships' masters to complete their crews."

Jamie closed her folder and got up from the table. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her gun and EMF reader, "Alright. Time to check this place out." She headed out the door.

When she pulled up to the house she saw a very familiar 1967 black Chevy impala parked out front, "Oh no. You have got to be fuckin kidding me!" She hit the wheel. "I can't believe this." She sighed, "Well…..maybe it's not him. Ah who am I kidding?" She parked her car next to his and got out. "Please don't let me run into him. Not now."

Dean walked around upstairs scanning each other the room. The EMF was all over the place, "Yeah I figured as much." He said and turned it off. He put it back in his pocket and headed back down to the dining area. Just as he reached the bottom he looked at the door and saw someone he didn't expect to see, "Jamie?"

Jamie heard her name and turned to see Dean walking over to her, "Oh great. Here we go."

Dean walked passed a few table and over to her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Felt like a vacation." She said.

"Yeah I'm sure. You don't know how to return a phone call or something now?"

"Yeah I do. I just didn't want to returns yours." She said and out her hands in her coat pocket.

"Cute. We need to talk." Dean said.

"I have nothing to say to you right now. I am a little busy."

"Well it can wait. I want to talk to you now."

"I'm not talking to you right now so get over it. I am working."

"Oh no. No you are not." He said and crossed his arms.

"I'm not? And who says? You? I don't listen to you anymore Dean." Jamie said.

"One I am not about to let you run around here alone and two this is my case."

"You can't claim it."

"I can do what I want." He smirked.

"Whatever. I would get this done before you and you know it."

"Is that so? Fine. Game on then Miss Keller. If I win and I will because face it….this is me we are talking about….you will talk to me so we can move on."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Ok fine. But if I win….." She couldn't believe she was going to say this, "You leave me alone…for good."

Hearing her say that hurt Dean more than he ever thought but he never showed it. It's just said, "Deal."

"Good."

"Great. You won't win so I have nothing to worry about. See you later tonight Jamie." Dean said and walked away from her.

"That's what I am counting on." She said quietly. She was going to give it her all but deep down she wanted Dean to beat her at this. She didn't want to loose him. She just wanted him to fight for her. To show he cared. What he put into this would show her what he was willing to do for another chance.

***Next chapter will be up sooner. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Again you guys are so awesome! Thank you for the reviews. I hope everyone had a great New Years. Im slowly getting back so here is the next chapter. I had a lot of help on this one. I hope you like.**

Later on that afternoon, Jamie and Dean headed back to her motel room to do a little more research. While Jamie was sitting at the table with her laptop, Dean was sitting in the edge of the bed staring at her with a beer in his hand. He watched her as she chewed on the end of her pen. He would catch himself smiling from time to time. God he missed her.

Jamie scanned through a few news article before looking up, "Ok I think I found our guy. His name was Charles Vane. He was 45 when he was sentenced to death. He was charged with the rape and murder of 12 women. Once they shot him to death the dumped his body in the ocean. The place where they found all the bodies was…"

"The tunnel." Dean said and got up and stood behind her.

"Yep. And I am thinking his bones washed back up since the tunnel leads to the water."

"Alright so it looks like we got out night planned then. Or me anyways since Im going to win. You can just stay here is you want." He smirked.

"Yeah I don't think so, Dean. In fact I think I should be the one since I seem to be his type. I can draw him out." Jamie said.

Dean stopped and turned to her, "You mean you want to be bait? Hell no!"

"You cant tell me no anymore, Dean. You lost that right or so I need to remind you?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Ok yeah throw that in my face again. Either way I am not about to let you go off alone. Forget it."

"Whatever you cant stop me." She said and grabbed her gun from her bag.

"You know damn well I can. Don't tempt me."

"Aw whats the matter? Afraid I am going to win?" She smiles.

"Nope." Dean said.

"Ok then. I can go in first and you can be right behind me. Problem solved."

Dean smirked as he grabbed his gun, "Isnt that the way it normally goes? You go and I come right behind you." He winks.

Jamie turns and glares, "Yeah? Well this time you're not getting lucky." She turns and walks out of the door.

* * *

><p>Dean and Jamie waiting in the car until the place was close. They looked at the clock and it was just after 10 p.m. "Alright Im going in. Give me five minutes and then you come. Got it?" Jamie said.<p>

Dean mocked her a little before nodding, "Yeah yeah, I got it.'

"You don't have to be a dick about it you know." she said and grabbed her bag from the back.

"What did I do this time?" Dean asked.

"I saw that." She glared at him before getting out of the car and heading inside.

Once inside Jamie pulled out her gun and flashlight. She headed toward the door of the tunnel entrance. When she got there the door was locked. She pulled out her lock pick and opened it. She wiped away some cobwebs and walks slowly down the tunnel shaft.

Dean sat in the car and looked at the time."You have 2 minutes woman, then I'm coming in."he said to himself.

Jamie walks further down the tunnel, a foul odor becoming stronger with every step. The air starts to get cold and she has an eerie feeling.

Looking at the clock again Dean grabs his bag "Times up babe, I'm coming in."

Deans walks in and heads to the tunnel entrance. When he gets there he notices that the door is closed and locked. "Where the hell did she go?"

Jamie reaches the bottom of the decent stepping on level ground. Its pitch black now so se turns on her flashlight jumping when she sees a rat next to her foot. "Why can't these things live somewhere nice."

Dean thinking Jamie went the wrong way grins, "We'll see who follows who." He jimmies the lock and begins the long decent into the tunnel.

Jamie walks slow now not knowing what will happen. She hears a voice and turns quickly around shining her flashlight into nothing. "I think I'm gonna scare myself out of this deal." She turns back around and continues deep into the tunnel.

The deeper she went the darker and colder it became. She shines her light into an open room and walks inside. She pulled out her EMF and began to scan the room. Just as the EMF spiked she got a chill. She turned around and was face to face with Charles.

Dean continued to walk until he heard a loud scream. He turned quickly, "Jamie.." He said and ran in the other direction toward the screams. He shined his light and called out her name over and over. The screams had stopped and he began to become worried that he may be too late.

Jamie lay there on the table with tape on her mouth. She tried to wiggle out of the cuffs but nothing was working. She looked over and saw Charles sharpening the knife. When she heard Dean yelling her name she was both relived and a little disappointed. He would never let her live this one down but at least she would be alive.

When Charles heard Dean he stopped and looked up and headed out of the room heading right for him. Dean didn't have to see him to know he was coming. He could hear his footsteps and feel the air getting colder. "Come get me you son-of-a-bitch!" Dean said.

Jamie heard Dean yell and tried frantically to free herself. At that moment she remembered the knife that was in her pocket. She wiggled just enough for it to fall on the table. Shifting to one side she gripped it with her fingertips and opened it. She cut her hands free and pulled the tape from her mouth. She yelled."Dean! Hes coming for you!"

Before Jamie had even finished her sentence Charles was already on Dean.

Jamie picked up her light and ran out of the room, desperately searching for Dean. She knew she needed to find Dean and the bones of Charles Vane. She knew Dean could handle himself so she ran to the end of the tunnel. She knew the bones had to be there somewhere.

Charles had Dean chained to the wall as he walked over to a small table and grabbed a large blade. Dean struggled for a moment and sighed a little, "You know, if you would undo one of my hands, I could give you a reach around." Dean winks. "I had no idea I was even your type. Hell, I'm even a little flattered."

Charles turned and slowly walked over to Dean with the blade in his hand and an evil smirk across his face. Dean stared him down. Dean hoped Jamie was better off than him. He prayed she was still alive.

Jamie hurried down the tunnel, not knowing that she was close to the end. Her toe struck a rock and she fell forward onto the ground. Stunned, she picked up her flashlight shining it on her now bloody hands. That's when she saw them. Looking past her fingers she spotted a skull next to the wall. "I found you, you bastard!" She said while getting to her feet.

Charles was inches from Deans face at the point. He slowly brought the blade up to Deans face. The two were toe to toe, staring each other down. Dean knew this was it. The only thing that went through his mind was Jamie. He would give anything to just see her one more time.

As soon as he finished the thought and Charles raised the blade, Charles flames up and vanished with one final scream. When the dust cleared Dean opened his eyes and saw Jamie standing there with a smile on her face. In that moment he could only think of one thing to say and that was, "I call do over."

Jamie smiles and shakes her head as she walked over to him to uncuff him, "And I thought you were into the pink fuzzy ones. And no, there are no do overs. I won, so ante up." Wishing she had not made him leaving the stakes.

Dean rubbed over his wrist and looked at her as if it was the last time he would ever see her and chances were...it was. "So...guess this is it huh?"

Jamie just looked at him and she wasn't sure what to say. She never expected it to turn out like this. "Yeah...guess it is." she said. She wanted to say a million things but for some reason she stayed quiet.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll be seeing you then." He knew he should have said something else but the words were not coming out. Maybe this was for the best.

"Yeah..."Jamie nodded.

Walking past her Dean stopped and turned, "Call me...if you need me that is." He turned and walked away into the darkness.

Staring into the darkness Jamie wondered when she would see him again. She had half a mind to run after him, but stood frozen in place, "How could he just walk away," she thought, "I pushed him. It was my fault this time." Jamie sighs, slowly bends over and grabs her bag, turning towards the the direction in which Dean left and whispers, "Goodbye Dean Winchester", she turns and walks into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 months later**

Jamie sat in the bar, hiding in the darkest corner as she watched the strange man flirt with a young woman at the bar. This was her guy. She had been tracking these vampires for over 2 weeks now and tonight she was going to finish the job. Things were a little slower now that she was on her own. As she watched them, she began to think back to when she worked at Dean's bar. A small smile came to her lips as she took a drink of her whiskey, shaking her head. Thst first real night she worked she beat a girls ass. She remember that night like it was yesterday...

**Flashback**

_"Get me a beer bitch!"_

_Jamie whipped around and saw the girl that was trying to get with Dean lean over the bar. "What the hell you just call me?" Jamie asked._

_"I called you bitch. That's what you are right? Dean's new little bitch." The girl glared._

_Jamie was pissed, "You got two seconds to get the hell out of my face before I put my foot up your ass."_

_"I don't think so, honey. You can't touch me. So do your fucking job and get me a beer like I told you…bitch" The girl snapped and smiled._

_That was all the attitude Jamie could take for one night. She walked around the bar and up to the girl, "Dont say that I didnt warned you." She said before she pulled back her fist and swung as hard as she could and her fist connected with the girls jaw. __Jamie watched as she hit the floor. Jamie wasted no timed before straddling her and hitting her over and over again. "Call me a bitch one more time!" Punch, "I dare you!" Punch. _

_"Catfight!" Dean heard someone yell and he looked over to see Jamie beating this girl black and blue. "Shit!" he jumped up and ran over to them._

_He grabbed Jamie by the arm and jerk her up, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, "Huh?"_

_"That bitch is crazy, Dean. She just attacked me." The girl said as another guys helped her up._

_"Oh you haven't seen me crazy yet!" Jamie snapped and tried to free herself from Dean's grip._

_"Ok that's it!" Dean said and jerked Jamie roughly into the back and into his room. He threw her in and slammed the door. "You fucking crazy?" Dean yelled at her._

_"You know what, I think I am. I can't take this shit no more! I am so tired of all those idiots out there talking to me the way they do because you "Own" me! I don't owe them anything!" Jamie snapped._

_Dean grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall, "Don't you fucking yell at me!" he yelled. Jamie closed her eyes and knew she was about to get it. That was until he said, "But I have to say, you beating that sluts ass was such a turn on." He licked his smirking lips._

_Jamie opened her eyes just as Dean's lips came crashing into hers. Jamie tried her best to hold out for as long as she could but she couldn't any longer and she opened her mouth and kissed him back. __With one hand still wrapped around her throat, Dean used her free hand to move slowly down her slim body and violently jerked her skirt up. Jamie turned her head and pushed him a little. "Let's just uh, lets just slow down a little here." She was still breathing heavy from the kiss._

_"Don't tell me you can't take it?" Dean smiled at her as if he was challenging her. "But then again I am going to get what I want. You don't want to piss me off now do you?"_

_Jamie looked into his eye and just wanted to slap him. Maybe this was her chance. She did love her angry sex and it had been a long time. Either way sooner or later she was going to have to say yes so why not get a couple swings in while she's at it. __Jamie suddenly pulled her hand up and slapped him hard across the face, taking him by surprise. __Dean stood there for a minute with a pissed look on his face, "You have a death wish or something?" he asked._

_"What? You can dish is out but can't take it, Winchester? I thought you were a man." She said._

_Dean pushed her even harder against the wall and Jamie groaned a little. Dean just glared down into her eyes, "I am a man. A man with needs."_

_Jamie smiled up at him once more before slapping him a little harder across the other side of his face. "Prove it!" she growled. __This set off a fire inside of Dean. No woman had ever treated him this way and you know what…he kind of liked it but he wasn't going to let her win._

**Present**

She had some good times and some bad time there. Living there turned out to be a big part of her life. She taught him and thing or two and not knowing she learned from him. What she wouldn't give to go back to when they were happy. Where things got screwed up she had no idea. Maybe he was just scared. Then again this is Dean. He would never open up to her if he was. She regretted walking away two months ago after than hunt but at the time she thought it was for the best. She never stopped thinking about him and she never would.

The man at the bar wrapped his arm around the young girl and paid the bartender. Jamie sat up and watched as he led her out the door. She threw and twenty on the table and snuck out the back. She hid on the side of the building and watched as they got into a Mercedes and backed out of the lot. She hopped in her car and quietly followed them down the road, staying back far enough for them not to see her.

They pulled up to a farm house about 2 miles off the road and they got out of the car. Jamie parked her back at the end of the driveway. She got out, grabbed her machete, knife dipped in dead mans blood, and headed up to the house. First she looked through the windows to see just how many she was up against. "Four. Should be too bad" She saw the man leading the young girl up the stairs and she knew he had to be the one in charge. The others just stayed downstairs, laying back and drinking. "Lazy bastards" She shook her head and backed away from the window. Jamie walked around to the back of the house and quietly made her way into the house through the back door.

She stood close to the wall and looked around the corner at the three remaining vampires. She held a tight grip on both her blades. She took a deep breath but just before she went into the room she was hit in the back of the head in on object and she fell to the ground hard, blacking out.

* * *

><p>Jamie slowly opened her eyes and raised her head. When her vision cleared she saw the three men standing in front of her with smirked on their faces, "Hello, love" One said with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.<p>

"Well this is super." Jamie said to herself as she tried to free her hands that were tied behind her back.

Another leaned in close to her and sniffed, "Blood of a hunter. Just what I have been craving" he smirked as he looked her over, biting on his lower lip, "Along with a little something else." He winked.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Sorry but you aren't really my type." She said as she continued to try and free herself. She looked over and saw her blades on the table and she sighed. Either way she was screwed.

"What should we do with her first guy?" Another asked as he slid his hand down her neck. "It's been a long time since we has someone like you, princess."

"Oh I believe it." She said as she looked at the three of them. "Pretty sure the only date you three could get is if you paid your own skanky sister."

One backed handed her for the comments and Jamie groaned. She looked out the window and saw something she didn't expect. She turned her head back and licked the blood from her lip, "I bet you guy wished you could taste this right now don't you. I do taste pretty damn good." She winked.

"Lets like we have a cocky one on her hands, boys." One said and glared at Jamie. "I hope you made your peace sweetheart because now you're ours."

"Yeah….that's not going to work for me. See I was owned once and well….its just not for me." She grinned. "Here in about 3 minutes you guys will be dead on the floor and I will be walked out of here with a smile, headed to get a beer."

"You really think so?' One chuckled, "And what makes you so sure?"

Jamie smiled at the vampire just before his head was sliced off and hit the floor, "Because Dean Winchester just killed you asshole."

The other two lunged for Dean and one by one he took them down. Dean stood back up and wiped the blood from his face, looking at Jamie, "I told you I called do over. Looks like I saved your ass this time, sweetheart." He smiled and started to untie her.

"Yeah Yeah. I had this uncontrolled." Jamie said and looked up and saw the other walking up behind Dean. She freed her hands, grabbed Dean's machete and swung hand, slicing off the last vampires head.

Dean whipped around and saw what had just happed and looked at a smiling Jamie, "Looks like you owe me again." She said.

"That's don't count. My three tops your one." Dean said.

"Are you high? I saved your ass….again." Jamie said.

"Don't count." Dean smirked. "I would have saw him if you didn't get yourself tired up."

"Sure Dean." Jamie laughed a little.

A smile can to Dean's face, "I miss your laugh." He said.

Jamie looked at her and sighed a little, "Dean I…."

"Just let me buy you a drink. That's all I ask." He interrupted her. "Just one drink. I promise to keep my hands to myself." He held his hands up.

"When do you ever just keep your hands to yourself?" She crossed her arms and smiles at him. "Alright you can buy me one drink" she said. How could she turn him down after this? She knew she would be dead if not for him and she missed him. Nothing wrong with just one drink. What could happen?

***Thanks for sticking with me guys! Youre awesome!** **And I added a few changed to my profile**


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey! Yes I am alive. Just been computerless and moving and just crazy days. Short chapter but its been awhile. Stella needs her groove back***

**Chapter 5**

After agreeing to have one drink with headed to the bar while Jamie got her things together. She packed up her car and pulled away from the old house. For the next mile she argued with back and forth with herself about whether or not she should ever go the bar or not. She knew that she wanted to go. It was no secret that she was still in love with Dean but she was afraid that they would fall into the same routine that they were once in and that didn't work. She wanted him to respect her, to respect what they had together. Maybe tonight would be the perfect time to talk to him about this and move forward.

About two miles down the road Jamie saw a car stopped in the middle of the road with their brights on. "What the hell?" She said to herself as she got closer to the car. "Ok jackass, move your ass." She said and stopped her car. She sighed and leaned back in the seat. "I swear this is not my night." Just as she was about to go around the stalled vehicle the driver's side door was yanked open. Before she could do anything she was pulled from the car and hit on the back of the head. Everything around her went dark.

* * *

><p>Jamie's eyes flutters open and she slowly sat up, rubbing her head. When her vision cleared, Jamie looked around the room and her eyes widened, "You have got to be fucking kidding me?" She yelled as she realized she was back in the back and back in the room she once shared with Dean. She was livid. She expected a lot for him but this...she never saw coming. "Dean Winchester!" She screamed as loud as she could as she got off of the bed. Just as she was about to open the door, it came open and she saw a smiling face she had not seen in a long time, "Alice?"<p>

Alice stood there with her hands on her hips smiling, "I had a feeling this would happen after I heard about the break up." She hugged Jamie, "I missed you"

Jamie smiled and hugged her back, "Hey" she pulled back, "You look so good. How are the girls?" Jamie asked.

"They are great. Getting bigger everyday. How are you doing or should I even ask?

Jamie rolled her eyes and walked back over to the bed and sat down, "I was doing fine until I was kidnapped." She sighed, "Where is Lord Dickhead anyways?"

"I don't know. I just got here." Alice sat next to her. "So I take it you guys having worked it out yet?"

"Nope and after this stunt we never will. I am so done with him. Hell, I agreed to have a drink with the bastard and he pulls this? I can't take it anymore."

"Look Jamie, you know how Dean is. He loves you and misses you. We all know that. He's just not good at emotional things." Alice said.

"I know that. That's why we are where we are. He refuses to open all the way up to me and keep his tongue out of tramps mouths." Jamie said and choke up a bit as that hurt feeling returned to her. "How could he do that to me?" She looked over at her friend.

Alice shook her head, "I don't know. I think even Sam was shocked that Dean had done this to tell you the truth. You know he don't mean anything by it. He just misses you is all."

Jamie huffs "Missed me so much he sleeps around and has me kidnapped. Either way it doesn't matter. I am so done and you can tell me I said that. I'm not staying here."

Alice shook her head, "Here we go again." She couldn't help but smile just a little.

"Oh no. Don't even smile like that. I know what you are thinking and this is nothing like last time. I am not falling for his sexy grin or that fact that he's…" Jamie swoons a bit, "So good in bed. And those lips…."

"Ok whoa. TMI there. Look just talk to the guy. You love each other. Please try and work it out. I'm asking as your friend. You have both been through so much just to throw it away."

Jamie crossed her arms and looked at Alice, "You aren't going to just let this go and let me leave are you?

Alice smiles and shook her head, "Nope. All I am asking is one night. Talk to him and see where it goes. Please?

Jamie let out a heavy sigh, "Ok fine. But he is in so much trouble with me."

"Understandable." Alice hugged Jamie, "I have to go but I'll see you in the morning." She said before walking out.

Jamie lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Memories started to come back to her of her past with Dean. She wanted to work things about but she had a feeling that after this little stunt they were going to be right back at the beginning. Dean thinking he owned her. Not this time. This time he was going to play by her rules.

***Love you guys!-April**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Flashback_**

_Dean pushed Jamie on the bed, on her stomach, and held her arms behind her. "Let's get a few things straight, you are going to listen to me. If I tell you to jump you say how high. If I say I want sex you say what position! If you don't then so help me I will go back to that shit hole you call….excuse me….called home and I will burn it to the ground with everyone in it! You understand me?" he asked and Jamie said nothing, "Do you understand me!"_

_"Yes!" Jamie cried out._

_"That's a good girl." Dean said as he leaned down closer to her ear and licked her ear lobe as he started to grind himself against her firm ass, "You know, I will have to remember this position for later on tonight when I am making you scream." He said and Jamie tried not to finally let her go and got off the bed, "You got ten minutes to get cleaned up and get your ass out there and I expect you to have a new attitude."_

_Jamie just lay there face down on the bed until she heard the door slam shut. She slowly got off the bed and touched her face lightly. She looked over and saw a small lamp on the side table and grabbed it and threw it against the wall, shattering it to pieces. "Bastard!" _

**Present**

Jamie got up off the bed and walked over to the far wall, running her hand over the small hole where the lamp had hit the first day she was in this place. Things had really changed since then. Dean wasn't the same and neither was she. During that time they grew to love each other. At least she thought he loved her but his actions proved other wise. Most of the time when you are in love you don't make out with some tramp just because she hangs on every word you say. Jamie turned and leaned her back against the wall, sighing. Why was he doing this? She agreed to have a drink with him and this is what he does? He was never really a patient man. That was Dean Winchester.

She pushed off the wall and walked towards the door. She turned the knob and it was unlocked. Part of her wanted to run out and get the hell away from her but Dean would just bring her back and also if she did get away she would be left with a lot of unanswered questions. Jamie walked out of the room and down the hall. She looked through the window of the door that lead to the main part of the bar and she saw Dean sitting there with a few of his drinking or hunting buddies. Jamie gritted her teeth and glared. If he wanted a bitch then he's got one. Jamie pushed the door open and stormed over to where Dean was sitting. She slammed her hand on the table. "Who in the HELL do you think you are?! You can't just go around kidnapping people, you sick son of a bitch!"

Dean took a sip of his beer, arching his brow. He placed the bottle in front of him. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. That or it's all that sexual frustration you have built up. I can take care of that." He gave Jamie a wink. The same wink that made her fall to her knees but not this time.

"For your information I am NOT sexually frustrated AND if I were at this moment you would be the LAST person I would go to for help in relieving my tension. You do know you can't keep me here right?." Jamie said, placing hands on her hips.

Dean smirked, rubbing his chin as he stood up. "Where you always this crazy or is this new?"

Jamie gasped. "Crazy?! Oh you have NOT begin to see me crazy yet?" She poked him in his chest. "Don't push me, Winchester. I can kick your ass!"

Dean tried to hold it in but he just couldn't. He let out a laugh and grabbed her by the arm. "Yeah I can see that happening." He pulled her towards the back." We need to talk."

Jamie tried to wiggle out of his grip. "You are damn right we do. You have lost it! And let go of me!

"Would you relax? You are causing a scene." Dean said. He pulled her into the back and into the bedroom where he closed the door. "The fuck has gotten into you?!"

"Me?! Oh lets see her. Wait! I was KIDNAPPED! What were you thinking? I told you I would have a drink with you but OH no. No that was no good enough. You had to kidnap me and bring me back here for all places. So Yeah ok you might say that I am a little UPSET!" Jamie yelled.

"Like you were really going to meet me. You have been ditching me for months and you think I really believed that you were going to meet me? I ain't stupid, Jamie." Dean folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"See unlike you I know how to keep my word. I can give you some pointers on that." Jamie glared at him.

"Here we go." Dean threw his hands up. "You just can't let that go can you? I made one mistake and you keep bringing that shit up!"

"Was it really a mistake, Dean, or are you just saying that because you got caught. That is why I am upset. You kissed another girl and yet you don't think you did anything wrong. You are trying to pin this break up on me and it's not my fault. This is all on you. You had no right to bring me here. Just because for once you aren't getting what you want." Jamie said.

"It was a stupid kiss. It's not like it meant anything so who the hell cares! Drop it already and lets just move on. " Dean walked over to her. "We use to have fun together." He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. "You know you still love me so don't act like you don't." He grinning.

Jamie sighed and pulled away from him. "You don't get it, Dean. This has nothing to do with if I love or not. Of course I love you. Maybe I love you too much because I keep letting you do the dumb shit you do and because I love you so much I let you get away with it and I look over things and...and I just can't do it anymore."

Dean arches his brow and folded his arms over his chest. "So that's it. Just like that?" He gritted his teeth and nodded. "Obviously you don't love me enough to try and make his work. Good to know there, Jamie."

Jamie rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket. "No, Dean. You don't love me enough to pull your head out of your ass." She said and pushed by him then walked out the door."


End file.
